In the InBetween
by ScarletBlaz985
Summary: An attempt at interpretating the first scene of Kingdom Hearts 2. Some changes, but not much. R&R.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters because if I did, I would be richer than Bill Gates. _

* * *

_Discription: An attempt at interpreting the first scene of Kingdom Hearts 2. Some parts changed, but not a lot. First story. Please use constructive criticism when reviewing. _

* * *

_This place was empty as always. _

_Hues of dark burgundy and blue swirled around me like wolves ready to pounce and consume a helpless rabbit._

_However, they could not get near me - not now anyway. They were simply bidding their time, waiting for me to crave the darkness like so many other fools before me have, only to have been brought down in the end. _

_I am not that weak-minded._

_A streak of light tears its way through the shroud of the dark realm and beckons me to come to it._

_I intend to. After all, it is where the one who called to me wished to meet._

_I__ step out of the darkness on to soft sand and the breeze of the ocean whips at my covered face._

"_**You have arrived,"**__ an echoing voice calls out to me. _

_The source was a man sitting on a large rock, staring towards the dark sea to my left. This realm neither exists in the light or the dark. It resides in the twilight, the In-between. No other creatures exist in the twilight, and yet the ever-stationary moon shines its light, communicating its pleasure in its scattered vanity in the reflection of the water. _

_Crystalline rock formations about twenty yards from the shoreline made the illusion of the silhouetted hands of a giant wanting to desperately grab the moon, which was only source of light in the In-between._

_I am a little surprised, which was an unusual feeling for a creature like me. I am being without a heart, yet I am able to act like I have one. I am one that does not 'truly' exist; a shadow, a __**Nobody**__._

_I had never seen this man before. He is dressed in the same attire as me and those of the Organization: a black raincoat that reached down to the ankles, black gloves, pants, and boots._

_If this man who stands before me is indeed an agent of the Organization 13, I would know. We beings without hearts can usually see through deception easily. Auras can not tell lies. Yet, this one individual has a complicated energy signal about him. His aura is in conflict with another, one that holds a similarity to my former master, Organization Member Number One, Xemnas. Though, it is not the same. _

_Again, I was little surprised, but not amused._

_To the physical eye, both of our heads are covered, giving the suspicion that we were both hiding something. However, I __have nothing to hide. He knows something I did not, and I want to know._

"_**I have been to see him," **__he continues. __**"He looks a lot like you."**_

_He is talking about talking about that boy, the one whose memories haunted my meditation for so long. What could that boy have anything to do with me? Maybe this man in front of me may actually be worth talking to, but my time is short. I can sense my pursuers drawing near and I can not have the Organization interfere with my final mission._

"_Who are you?" I ask, careful on my advancement towards the mysterious figure. He looks at me for the first time since I arrived, though I could not see his face._

"_**Me? I am all that is left. Or maybe, I am all that ever was," **__he replies, turning his attention back at the glimmering sea. _

_What kind of an answer was that? _

"_I meant your name," I said a little irritated._

"_**My name is of no importance," **__he said. _

_He was dodging my questions. Can I not get a straight answer for once? So many dead ends and the stress of it all __catch up to me while I search for the one answer that I seek the most. _

_Why? __**WHY DID THE KEYBLADE CHOOSE ME?!**_

_I begin to call out my most sacred weapons in each hand. My dual Keyblades, the silver Oathkeeper in my left hand and the metallic black Oblivion in my right hand, appear as I take my stance of battle. _

_The figure, though sensing my hostility, remained motionless. I am growing impatient with these pointless games. He is either a very powerful adversary or just very foolish. Either way, I am not taking any chances._

"_**But what about you?" **__he asks without looking at me.__** "Do you remember your true name?"**_

_I freeze in place. My true name, the one thing a shadow can never hope to remember. The other Organization members could never remember their true names, save for Xemnas who was the most powerful among us all. Yet, could I be different than the others? I am the first one to ever dare turn my back on the Organization, even though it meant risking having my neck in a noose to seek the truth. Could my true name be the key to finding the answer at last?_

_I drop my stance as my Keyblades disappear in flashes of silver and black light. I close my eyes and hold my head up high to the starless sky._

"_My…true name is……"_

**The End**


End file.
